No Regrets
by bkabat
Summary: Nathan and Haley's wedding night. GRAPHIC! Complete.


**No Regrets  
By Karaokediva419**

The strong oak desk was covered in photographs as Haley slowly  
browsed across them. She came across a picture of her and Lucas  
sitting outside Karen's café. They were eating ice cream and  
playing Monopoly on the sidewalk. They must have been about 7. She  
missed Lucas. Their friendship was gradually growing non-  
exsistent. And the worst part, her best friend wouldn't even see  
her get married. Today, she would marry his brother.

She wasn't sure how it happened. Once second her and Nathan sat  
there talking about what they were going to eat for dinner; and the  
next second they were talking about getting married. "What would  
you say if I asked you to marry me?" The words Nathan spoke only a  
few days ago played out in Haley's head.

The mirror hanging above the desk told no lie. She looked perfect.  
Her dress was simple. The off white v hung off her chest in an  
elegant manor. Her soft white sandals gave height causing the knee  
length lace to stand out. Her hair was pulled into a sleek bun  
finished off with a light spray. She covered her eyes in light make-  
up. She didn't want to go over the top and not look like her self,  
but she wanted to look pretty. She wished she was tan but given the  
circumstances, she didn't have much time to prepare.

Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was about to  
marry the one person she ever loved. The clock on the dresser  
turned and she knew it was time. She picked up her bouquet of white  
roses and walked out the door. There was no turning back now. No  
regrets.

* * *

Nathan sat in his car rummaging through his CDs. He needed  
something to take his mind of the wait. He would get married in a  
half an hour. He looked good. His tuxedo was perfectly pressed.  
He had just hung up the phone with Tim. He asked him to do him a  
favor at his apartment. It was risky getting him involved, but he  
figured Tim wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out. 

It wasn't hard for him to get the perfect tuxedo. He walked into  
Hal's Rental shop and told him he had a wedding to attend. Hal was  
an old friend of his dad's, and he knew he would hook him up. He  
asked who's wedding and Nathan told him it was his brother's best  
friend. Hal didn't question him any further. It's funny how living  
in Tree Hill caused everyone to know everything about everyone.  
This however was not the case. They were doing a perfect job at  
keeping it quiet.

The CD started to play and Nathan listened to Eminem rapping his  
lyrics. "Bitch I'm a kill you, you don't want to fuck with me, you  
aint nothing but a slut to me." He switched the CD player and had to  
laugh. That wasn't exactly the perfect music for the situation. He  
decided to take a drive instead.

He drove around aimlessly. He hoped to find something to keep his  
mind off his nerves. He loved her more than life it's self, but he  
was incredibly nervous. The clock on his stereo caught his eye  
before he knew it. It was time. There was no turning back now. No  
regrets.

* * *

Nathan stood on the beach as he watched Haley walk toward him. She  
looked amazing. When he first started dating her he always thought  
she was pretty in an original way. Right now she looked gorgeous.  
She was perfect. Unimaginable. 

Haley smiled as she approached him. He looked so happy. She  
reached down, embraced his hand in hers and kissed it. Her eyes  
closed to stop herself from crying. The tears were the best tears  
she ever cried in her life.

The air was perfect. It was cool but it wasn't cold. As Haley  
placed the ring on Nathan's finger she took a deep breath. It was  
over. It only lasted a few minuets, and now they were married.  
Everything about it was perfect. "You may now kiss the bride."

The statement was so played out but Nathan rest his hand under her  
chin and raised her mouth to his. He kissed her. It was passionate  
and playful. As he pulled away his tears entwined with hers.  
Everything that was his now became hers too.

The two walked away hand in hand. Neither spoke only listened to  
the waves crashing in behind them. They approached the water and  
held each other in silence.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked breaking the barrier. It was  
the first conversation they would ever have as a married  
couple. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect," she smiled. She stared at him as if she was in a  
trance. "I couldn't be better." She was telling the truth. She  
wouldn't change anything for the world. "What do you want to do  
now?" They didn't have any real plans, but she knew what was to  
come.

"I have something special for you," he said surprising her. She  
thought they were going to go back Nathan's apartment, spend the  
night together, and figure everything out in the morning.

"What surprise?' she asked laughing. She took her sandals off and  
held them in her hand as they walked toward his car. "I hate  
surprises Nathan, please tell me."

"You'll see." He promised.  
Nathan drove into the parking lot of his apartment. Every single  
light was on and Haley wondered why. "Nathan, what did I tell you  
about leaving the lights on?" she laughed. "You're going to be  
paying a fortune for electricity."

Nathan laughed. "Leave it to you to bring reality into this  
fairytale." He held her hand as he opened the door letting her go  
ahead of him.

Haley walked inside and gasped when she saw his apartment. The  
floor was covered in Teddy bears and random stuff animals. Each one  
wore a party hat. "I figured since we couldn't celebrate this with  
our friends and family, we could celebrate it with someone."

Haley couldn't stop laughing. Nathan really did have a way of  
calming her nerves. This was the cutest thing she ever saw. She  
looked in the middle of the stuffed animals and saw a large box  
wrapped with a bow on top. "What is this?" she smiled. "I didn't  
get you anything." She suddenly felt bad. Was she supposed to buy  
him something?

"It's just a little something to show you how much tonight means to  
me," he explained. "Go ahead, open it."

Haley walked over to the box and unwrapped it. When she looked  
inside she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a red and white  
teddy that looked like something a stripper would wear. "Nathan?"  
she asked confused "Why would he buy me something like this?"

"I was kind of going with a theme." He laughed pointing at all the  
teddy bears. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. But  
I expect to see you in it someday." He begged.

Haley stood up and walked over to him. He was so cute. She wrapped  
her arms in his and kissed him. "Thank you."

Nathan undid his tie and set it down on the coffee table. "I'm  
going to the bathroom," he told her. "I'll be right back."

Haley sat on the floor waiting for Nathan to come out. She held the  
teddy in her hands and nervously contemplated putting it on. She  
wanted to be sexy for him. If it was something he would like, she  
wanted to wear it. She quickly undressed making sure he didn't come  
out of the bathroom too early. She pulled the teddy up and stared  
at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," she whispered. She pulled the pins from her bun and let her  
hair hang loosely around her shoulders. Not only did it make her  
look sexy. It made her feel sexy.

Nathan came out of the bathroom a couple minuets later and realized  
all the lights were off. "Haley? What are you doing?" he called.  
He opened the bedroom door to see her bent down flipping through  
radio stations. That's when he realized she was wearing the teddy.

She turned around to look at him and he almost lost his breath. She  
looked amazing. Her hair was hanging at her shoulders. She looked  
shy and scared. It turned him on more than he could imagine. "You,  
look, amazing." He whispered.

Haley nervously walked toward him and shut the door. Obviously  
nobody was in the apartment, but she still felt more comfortable  
knowing the door was shut. She didn't speak but pulled his shirt  
over his head.

Nathan did the rest by taking off his pants and boxers. He kissed  
her slowly and held one arm behind her back. He laid her down on  
the bed and smiled. The laces crossed above the front of the teddy  
making it even more exciting for him to take it off. He slowly  
undid the ties staring at her body every inch of the way.

Haley was nervous. She wanted to be sexy, confident, pretend to  
know what she was doing but she didn't. She kissed him and felt his  
hands untie the teddy. The sensations running through her body were  
amazing. She never felt this way before.

She let out a small cry as she felt Nathan's fingers inside of  
her. "Does that hurt?" he whispered. He was doing his best to make  
everything feel good for her. He didn't want to go too fast and  
hurt her.

Haley shook her head no. It didn't hurt at all. It felt really  
good. She moved with the rhythm of his fingers and smiled. Nathan  
kissed her stomach and licked her slightly down the body. His  
fingers still moved as he pressed his tongue inside of her.

"Nathan wait," Haley, begged. She didn't want to stop him but she  
was uncomfortable.

Nathan stopped and looked down at her. "Haley, it's okay. I'll stop  
if you want me too. But it's okay," he promised.

"Okay," she nodded. She did like the way it was feeling, but it was  
hard to enjoy it because she was so nervous. Nathan kissed her area  
again and brought his tongue in soft circles inside of her. The  
motions grew into a routine until she felt him sucking her harder  
and harder. "Oh," she cried. She was to the point where she didn't  
care if she sounded stupid.

"Do you like that?" Nathan asked pulling his tongue out of her.

"Yes," Haley cried. "I don't want you to stop."

Nathan smiled as he brought himself back into her. He loved the  
fact that she was enjoying herself. It excited him even more. He  
continued to suck her until he felt her come down and touch  
herself. He watched as she uncontrollably inserted her own fingers  
inside her. "Oh my God," he whispered. "Haley, you are amazing,"  
he helped her move along and held her hands over her head. "Do you  
like it?"

Haley nodded. "I want to Nathan, I want to so bad," she begged.  
She watched as he pulled a box of condoms off the dresser. He put  
it on and slowly put himself inside of her.

Haley let out a small cry as she felt the rush of pain when Nathan  
moved. It hurt more than she expected. Everything up until now had  
been so perfect. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked ready to pull back out if he was  
hurting her too much. "Baby, if it hurts to bad we can stop."

"No," Haley shook her head. "I want this,"

Nathan pushed further inside of her as she watched the slight site  
of blood trickle from her body. It scared him to know he was  
hurting her, but it was the most amazing feeling at the same time.

His body rested against hers as the slowly rocked back and forth.  
The feeling slowly became more pleasurable for Haley as Nathan  
brought himself in and out of her. "Nathan, something is  
happening,"

Nathan smiled when he realized she was almost too her climax. He  
moved a little faster and felt himself almost ready to burst. "Its  
okay Haley, let it go, I'm almost there too." He let himself go as  
he collided with her body.

She let out a loud scream that almost startled him. She was smiling  
and he knew she liked it. He stayed inside of her for a couple  
seconds before pulling out of her. He reached down and kissed her  
for a few seconds before pulling away. "Are you okay?" he asked  
again.

Haley was quite. It was nothing like she expected. "I'm okay," she  
promised. She had so many emotions running through her mind. She  
was shaking, and freezing, but burning up at the same time.

"I'm going to bring the condom to the bathroom, is it okay if I  
leave you for a couple seconds?"

Haley nodded. She didn't care at all. She actually wanted him to  
go to the bathroom. She needed a second to process everything that  
just happened. When she realized he was out of site she started to  
cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Everything that just  
happened was exactly how she wanted it to be. But she was just so  
confused. Was she making the right decisions? Did Nathan like it?  
Was she horrible?

Nathan came out of the bathroom and realized Haley was in  
tears. "Baby, oh my God, what's wrong?" he asked rushing to her  
side and holding her naked body in his arms.

"Nothing," she promised wiping away her tears quickly. She hugged  
him back. "I promise nothing is wrong."

He believed her. He knew she must be emotional and it scared him at  
the same time. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to know that  
she liked it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He lay down on the bed and covered their naked bodies with a sheet.  
She rested her head on his arm and fell asleep. She couldn't  
imagine being in any other place right now. No matter what happens  
in the future. Right now, she had no regrets.

**AN:I'm not a big fan of Haley, so this was really hard for me. But  
I really tried.**


End file.
